Little Do We Know
by Wizardsdaughter
Summary: Bellarke telepathic!soulmates AU Bellamy and Clarke's lives have always been connected. They can see through the other's eyes.


**A/N: This is a prompt I got on Tumblr based off of a photoset. I hope you guys like it.**

The first time it happened, Clarke was 8. One minute she had been sitting at a table in the mess hall, eating dinner and listening to her parents conversation, and the next she was bolting down a corridor.

_Bellamy is glancing over his shoulder. He can't see the guards, but he can still hear their footsteps. He can't dare slow down. He turns another corner and runs to the end of the hallway. Dead end. Bellamy presses himself against the wall, and watches the guards run past the hallway. _

_They saw him putting some food into his pockets in the mess hall. He's been doing it for years now, but every once in a while he slips up and someone see's him._

_When he's sure that they're gone, Bellamy peels himself off of the wall and tiptoes back the way he had come. He hurries past the mess hall, careful not to draw attention to himself, and towards the living quarters. _

_As soon as he opens the door to the compartment, Octavia is hugging him. _

"_You took too long," She said, "I thought you weren't coming back."_

"_I always come back," Bellamy tells her. _

"Clarke!"

She saw the table coming closer as everything went black.

Clarke opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. She was lying on a bed in the medicentre and her dad was hovering over her.

"She's awake," He said.

Her mother rushed over.

"Clarke," She said, "how are feeling?"

Clarke propped herself up on her elbows and wiped some mashed potato off of her cheek.

"I feel fine," Clarke said, slowly, "what happened?"

"What do you remember?" Her mom asked.

"I was eating dinner in the mess hall, and then," She faltered, "then I blacked out."

"We were eating, and you just suddenly collapsed into your food," Her dad told her.

Her mom started checking her vitals.

"You seem to be fine," She said, "I can't explain it."

"I feel fine, Mom," Clarke said.

* * *

When Bellamy was 17, it happened. It was almost time to go to bed, and he was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"_Dad," Clarke manages to get out. She holds her side with one arm, and supports herself on a chair with the other. Her insides are on fire. She can't remember ever being in this much pain._

_Her dad looks up at her. His eyes widen when he see's his daughter's face._

"_What's wrong?" He asks_

_Tears start welling up in Clarke's eyes, the pain's so bad._

"_It hurt's" She croaks, before sinking to her knees._

_Her Dad scoops her up in his arms and hurries out the door._

"Bellamy?" He heard Octavia say, worry in her voice.

He looked at her and doubled over. It felt like someone was stabbing a knife into his side.

"Get Mom," He groaned. Octavia ran out of the room.

"_Abby," Her dad yells._

"_Oh lord," She gasps when she see's that he's carrying Clarke._

"_She said that she's in pain, then she collapsed," Her dad tells her mom._

"_Left side," Clarke stutters as her dad puts her down on a hospital bed._

_Her mom hurriedly starts examining Clarke._

A minute later Octavia returned with their mother.

"Bellamy!" Their mom exclaimed.

"My side," Bellamy groaned.

"How bad is it?" she asked, kneeling next to his bed.

"Bad," Bellamy managed.

"I'm taking you to the Medicentre," Aurora said, "can you walk?"

Bellamy slowly got up. His mother supported him.

"Octavia," She said. Octavia had remained in the doorway "I need you to go to your hiding spot."

"Is Bellamy going to be ok?" She asked, moving to let their mom and Bellamy past.

"I'll be back later," Their mom said.

They managed to get to the medicentre. She sat him down in a chair, then his mom hurried over the the desk to get him some help. Bellamy just sat there, bent over in pain.

A doctor came over and kneeled beside Bellamy.

"Can you rate your pain on a scale of 1 to 10?" He asked.

"Eight," Bellamy said, "maybe nine."

"Help me get him into the back," The doctor said to his mother. They put his arms around their shoulders, brought him into the back and placed him down on one of the beds.

"_Clarke, Clarke" Abby says, "I'm going to put you to sleep."_

"_Ok," Clarke says. She just wants this pain to be over._

_A mask is slipped over her head. Slowly, everything fades away._

"Can you hold out your arm?" The doctor asked. Bellamy straightened out his arm. The doctor grabbed it and poked him with a needle.

"This is just an IV," The doctor explained. In his pain, Bellamy only half listened, "We're going to give you a some pain medication until we can figure out exactly what's causing you pain.

Bellamy lay there in pain until he finally became so exhausted that he fell asleep. When he woke up, he felt absolutely fine.

"_Hey Clarke," her father says softly. _

"_Hey," Clarke says._

"_You really scared me last night," He says._

"_What happened?" She asks._

"_It was your appendix," He says, "they had to take it out."_

_Clarke shifts her clothes to look at her abdomen. There is a bandage that covers her side._

"Hello, Bellamy," The doctor said, entering the room.

"Hi," Bellamy said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel better," Bellamy said, "like nothing even happened last night."

"That's a good sign," The doctor said.

"What was wrong?" Bellamy asked.

"We don't know," The doctor said.

* * *

Clarke was 16. She was trying to work out a particularly difficult math question when suddenly she was no longer sitting at her table.

_No. This can't be happening. _

_Bellamy sees Octavia, and grabs her arm. He starts shoving past teenager, desperately trying to reach the door. _

"_Cadet," One of Bellamy's superiors says. _

_Bellamy turns to him, trying to hide Octavia behind him._

"_Yes, sir?" Bellamy says._

"_Is this one giving you trouble?" Hs commander asks._

"_Not at all," Bellamy says._

"_Let's see your ID," His commander says to Octavia._

"_I've already scanned her." Bellamy blurts out._

"_You don't have a scanner," The commander says. He turns back to Octavia. She looks at him, then dashes for the door._

Clarke's eyes widened. She recognized some of the teens. She had always just thought that these weird hallucinations she had were just that, hallucinations, but she knew that there really was a masquerade party going on right now. She knew that those kids were really there.

_He knows that she never stood a chance. They catch her before she makes it ten feet. _

"_Take her to a holding cell," The commander says._

"_Yes Sir," The girl who had caught Octavia says._

"_Take Cadet Blake too," The commander says, "put him in a cell as well."_

* * *

Bellamy is 22, and on the ground. He pulled out his knife and started skinning a rabbit that he had caught.

_Clarke sobbs. Wells is dead. She has spent the better part of the last year hating him something that wasn't his fault, and now that she knew that he wasn't the one to blame, he was dead. _

Bellamy gaped. The person from his visions was on earth. He had figured out a few years earlier that these visions that he had were real, but he had never figured out who they were of.

"I have to go do something," Bellamy said to no one in particular. He got up and left the smoking hut.

"_What?" Clarke say, wiping her eyes._

"Clarke?" Bellamy said.

"_Bellamy," Clarke says, looking around the dropship._

"You're the girl from my visions," Bellamy said, heading towards the dropship

"_You're the boy from my hallucinations?" Clarke asks._

Bellamy pushed past the parachute that covers the doorway of the the dropship.

Clarke stood a few metres away from him.

"What happened to you in October when you were 12?" Bellamy asked.

"I got my appendix taken out," Clarke said.

"Holy shit," Bellamy whispered.

"You were," Clarke started, "you were there?"

"Yeah," Bellamy said, "I spent the entire night in the medicentre with a pain in my side. I kept on seeing you and your parents."

"Wow," Clarke breathed.

They stood there in silence for a moment, then Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy.

"I can't believe I found you," Clarke said.

"Neither can I."


End file.
